Bonds of Unity
by kraco
Summary: This is a tale of the aftermath of a war that stole innocence, captivated the weak and unleashed the strong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

**1998 May**

As Severus lay on dusty, cold floorboards in the Shrieking Shack, he tried in vain to put pressure on his wounds. He could feel the blood gushing from his neck and his life force rushing with it, his fingers were weak and failing him and he knew he would not survive the blood loss, let alone the poison that was numbing his body.

Suddenly he felt another's hands putting pressure on the gaping punctures he looked to his left as much as he could and saw a vague blurry outline. He must have tried talking but all that had escaped his lips was a gurgle and blood spewed out his mouth. Only when he heard Miss Grangers voice did he realize who it was.

"Shh, Professor, just relax I've got some Dittany in my bag I just didn't want you to bleed out. I'm getting it now just listen to my voice. Yes, yes, I know you can't stand it but if it keeps you alive." If Severus could have rolled his eyes he would have, she was still a blasted know-it-all. Yes, he couldn't stand her voice but she didn't need to know that the little swot!

_Where did she even come from? They should have left with my memories, Potter better bloody well have gone, I didn't give them to him for nothing that little brat!_

He must have been making a noise of protest for Miss Granger was trying to placate him; he could see the fumes rising from the Dittany and assumed she had applied it already as there was a slight pulling feeling around his wounds. When she put her hand under his head and started tipping it back, he frowned up at her

"I'm just going to give you some blood replenisher and anti-venom. I don't know what venom the snake has but it should hold it off long enough for you to treat yourself." She wouldn't look in his eyes he noticed.

_Why is she even doing this? She knows what I've done and if Potter and Weasley have the memories then she wouldn't know the truth, so why is she here? _

He was still frowning at her and she obviously had interpreted his gaze,

"I couldn't watch someone die that I could have saved. Yes I know what you've done, but you were my Professor for six years and have saved my life on numerous occasions. By the time you're healed enough to be a threat to me, I'll be gone. And you should be too if you don't want to go to Azkaban."

_So she thought she was indebted to him then was that it? _Severus wondered.

He realized he would be dead if not for a swotty little witch who could never could keep her nose out of others peoples business. It then dawned on him that he'd be indebted to her now and he closed his eyes and groaned. His eyes snapped open when he actually made the sound and as he met Miss Granger's gaze her eyes were surprised also and then frightened. She swallowed deeply and placed his head back on the ground

"Well I think that's my cue, I'll be going now. I've got your wand and I'll throw it back to you once I'm through the trap door." She rose to her feet and started climbing down through the door. She turned back to throw his wand to him meeting his eyes finally, Severus formidable gaze bored into her wondering if Miss Granger really understood the debt she had initiated between them.

* * *

**1998 July**

Hermione stepped out of the airport and looked around, it was freezing in Sydney as she had expected for winter, but the chilly air was refreshing on her face after the stuffy journey in the plane. She set down her luggage and put on her warmer coat she had kept out just in case. Glancing down at her bags she made sure she had everything and picked them up again before making her way over to the taxi rank. While waiting in line Hermione thought about Harry and Ron's reactions when she told them she was flying 'the muggle way' and it brought a slight smile to her face.

"_Hermione you do realize how much easier it is to organize a port key to Australia? I'm sure Kingsley would not have a problem speeding up the process for you." Harry told her in a placating tone._

"_Harry I know it would…" _

"_Yeah Hermione, it's just bloody barmy spending all that time on one of those planeairo things. And Dad told me they're not that comfy, my legs are going to be squashed up under my armpits!' Ron said interrupting her. Hermione froze and gave Harry a quick glance and minute shake of her head, Harry had his mouth already open about to reply to Ron but closed it once seeing her face. _

"_Well I'll leave you guys to the planning I'm just going to find Ginny…" He said instead slinking away back inside The Burrow. Hermione looked over her shoulder and gave him a glare before turning back to Ron._

"_Ron there's something I think we should talk about." Ron turned to face her, the look on his face showed Hermione he was preparing himself for an argument._

_Great start, she thought herself. _

"_Hermione whatever you're going to say I don't think you should say it for once. Remember everything we've all been through? I think we should just organize a portkey and…" _

"_I don't want you to come with me Ronald." Hermione blurted interrupting him. _

_Wow that felt good no wonder Ron does it all the time!_

_Ron's mouth was still open and his eyes widened, he snapped his mouth closed and ground his teeth his ears starting to redden. _

_Bad sign! Hermione held up both hands in a soothing way, _

"_Ron I'm sorry I didn't mean to just say it like that, but I've been thinking this since you assumed you were coming and I thought it would be fine at first; good for you to get away from The Burrow for a while, for you to have a break from everything, but Ron I can't do it. Just this once I need to think about me, I need to think about what I need, and I need some quiet, some peace, and I want to do it by myself. Finding my parents… it's not going to be easy on me, a real emotional experience and…" _

"_And you what? You don't think I have the 'range' of emotions to help?" He said scathingly. _

"_No that's not it at all I just don't want to put anymore baggage on you when you are already struggling, I think it will be best if you stay here and watch the shop for George. You're the only one that has had any real response from him since Fred passed." She soothed. Ron looked up at the sky and pursed his lips, looking as if he was fighting away the tears that were so close to everyone's surface." _

"_I wanted to come Hermione; just to have some time for us you know ever since the… you know, the kiss, we haven't even really talked. I don't know where we're at you know?" _

"_I know Ron, and I feel the same. Maybe we should just take it slow; we've been waiting this long what are a few more months?" She replied._

"_Yeah I guess, look just promise me you'll stay safe. If you wanna take this plane thingy just keep your wand on you at all times, OK? Promise?" He pleaded. _

"_Sure Ron of course I will." Hermione bit her lip, conveniently not telling him about airport baggage checks and sensors she'd have her wand on her the whole time apart from then._

Hermione felt those tears she was always fighting well up as she moved forward in the taxi line, grabbing a tissue from her pocket she dabbed at her eyes. Ron was complicated and with all these pent up emotions so close to the surface she was glad he caved to her wishes. Having him on this journey while he thought it would be a good move in their relationship, she didn't. Finding her parents was going to be taxing enough especially when she wasn't a hundred percent sure she could reverse their memories.

It had been two months since the Final Battle and this was the one thing she had thought about since it had ended. At all the funerals she attended after the war, the thought at in the back of her mind was this could have been her, sitting at her parent's funeral. She knew it was selfish but she didn't even know how they were or if they were definitely here in Australia still.

She knew they had got on the flight she organized because she confirmed that they boarded the day after obviating them. Finding a telephone had been difficult but she managed to sneak away from The Burrow during the wedding planning on the pretense of getting 'girly necessities' from the supermarket. There was a phone booth on the corner shop that she had used.

She didn't have much confidence in their safety anymore though, because after Remus and Tonks funeral, when she couldn't handle the pressure of the inevitable tears and fled the wake; she apparated to her house and the sight that had met her eyes broke all her resolve. She'd collapsed to her knees in the rubble and ash which was all that was left of her childhood home. She knew who had done it and she was filled with rage and despair at the Death Eaters and Voldemort all over again.

Hermione was by now completely crying and blubbering into her tissue. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder making her jump whirling around, wishing she'd listened to Ron. She met wizened blue eyes that were half a head shorter than her,

"Dearie the next taxi is yours." The elderly lady pointed with her other hand; she gave her shoulder a slight squeeze and pushed her forward. Hermione gave her a watery smile, took a deep breath and with a slight nod of her head made her way over to the taxi.

"100 Ryde Road, Hunters Hill, please." Hermione told the driver after climbing in the back with her bags. He gave a nod and drove off.

The drive took about 25 minutes and the cab driver didn't say much, not that she would have heard him with his music blaring. It had been a long time since hearing muggle music and 'Gettin Jiggy Wit it' was not the first song she wanted to celebrate after the absence. Paying the driver with relief she stepped out and looked up at the 'The Dental Lounge', it was one of the nicer dentists in Sydney; located near a suburban area it looked to be more for family and children which was similar to her parent's clinic in London.

After doing the tracking spell she had researched to use back at The Burrow, she learned it was probably not the most advance one she could have chosen, as it had shown this roundabout location. Then after searching the internet, which had definitely upgraded during her magical education, she'd found this clinic. The only problem was the charm was not a hundred percent effective it showed where the strongest presence of her parents was, but there were a few other locations she could have gone such as; their home which was just a street up from Ryde on Abigail, the supermarket, and even the actual city of Sydney had a few pointers. She'd ultimately decided to come here as it was the most likely place they would be on a Tuesday afternoon and hoped that she was correct.

Walking up the steps to the clinic Hermione had a horrible foreboding feeling that this was it; if this did not go the way she hoped, she feared it would break her. Faltering on the next step she was overcome with fear. She needed her mum that was the plain truth of it, yes she loved her dad very much also, but right now she just wanted her mum. She wanted her mother to take her in her lavender scented arms and never let her go.

Hermione knew she was at her breaking point; she had suppressed everything during the war, because it was the only way to stay focused on the task set for Harry. And now, if she thought too deeply about the locket horcrux, Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Fenrir Greyback or the battle she knew she would never be able to keep going. After going through all the funerals for their friends and their family she'd felt that her distress level was only the tip of the iceberg. She knew this was the main reason Ron could not come, because no one could ever see her break.

Her mum was her balm the one person who could soothe all her fears and memories. The year after she was petrified her mum was the only one who could stop the nightmares of that great big yellow eye that she could not forget. Again after third year, when she went back in time so many times, no one told you about the disembodied feeling you suffered; like you're not really part of the world or your own life anymore, her mother was her anchor then too.

Also in her fourth year when Cedric died; she had never seen death before and that frightened her the most because he was just gone and never coming back. She knew that was the last time her mother could ever comfort her. She could not tell her anymore of her problems after that, with Voldemort returned things were too dangerous.

As she learned of the prophecy the next year she was already distancing herself because she knew eventually, what it would have to come to. And here she was in the end attempting to get her anchor back.

Hermione stopped walking completely and sat on the step, she felt everything crashing around her.

_Do I even deserve to have them back? What kind of person am I that would violate someone so privately? I wiped out their child, for Merlin's sake, I wiped out me! How can I possibly expect that they will want me back?_ Hermione put her face in her hands and took a deep shuddering breath. She felt so beaten and worn like she couldn't go on anymore, she just wanted to disappear and never see anyone or anything again.

'Hermione?'

* * *

Please let me know what you think this has been sitting on my computer for awhile and would be interesting to see if I should invest back into it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

"Hermione? What are you doing out here on the steps?" Hermione turned in shock her curly hair whipping about her face, she shook it out getting to her feet she couldn't believe her eyes,

"Mu-mum? Mum? What how?" She couldn't think couldn't get the words out.

"Hermione shh it's OK", her mother said walking slowly towards her, like you would a wild animal.

"Shh it's OK he said you would come, we just had to wait. It's OK, it's OK."

"Who said Mum? Are you OK? You remember? Who are you talking about?" Hermione couldn't get her mind around what was happening she felt like she was on an emotional roller coaster.

"It's OK, shh" Her mother reached out to her slowly grab her hands she then ran her hands gently up her arms, grabbing her shoulders she pulled her to her. Hermione started weeping at the first touch of her mother's soft hands and then she caved into her, smelling the lavender as she clung to her mother, never wanting to let go.

"Shh shh it's OK now. You're safe I'm here, I'll always be here."

"Ok."

Sitting on her parent's comfy lounge in their sitting room with a cup of tea, Hermione was much calmer. Her mother had led her to their house five minutes down the road and got out a warm blanket and sat her down.

"Where's Dad?" Hermione asked.

"He's gone with a few friends to a conference he should be back late afternoon." Hermione nodded looking around; she could see slight similarities in the furniture placement as her house in London; the TV was at the same angle as the lounge, and her father and mothers recliners were in the exact same spot as they had been her whole childhood. It comforted her in a way that she hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. Her mother was sitting beside her watching her unblinkingly as Hermione struggled to get her thoughts in order and meet her gaze fully. Eventually she looked up with guilt and remorse in her eyes, yet her mother's held no condemnation, just a look of understanding and infinite sadness.

"Mum I'm so sorry! I know that doesn't make up for anything, but I just…" Hermione trailed off. "I don't even know what to say! How do you remember?" Her mother looked away thoughtfully,

"About four weeks ago a man came by the house and said he was here to give us some information. Your father and I didn't really know what to say to him; he was quite formidable and very austere." She looked back at Hermione,

"In the end he was quite persuasive with the information he wanted to give us and we decided to hear him out. It gets a bit blurry at that point, trying to remember, but I think I fell asleep? I awoke at about the same time as your father, we were both in our chairs and your professor you've told us about from school was sitting where you are now."

Hermione sat forward at this "What? What Professor? Why would you let some stranger into your house?"

_Unless whoever it was Confunded them? _She thought_. _

"You know your Professor Snape, I recognized him as soon as I woke up. You described him perfectly dear the lank black hair, sallow skin and hooked nose; you never did say anything about those scars on his neck though?" Hermione stiffened in shock,

"Professor Snape was here? What did he say after you remembered Mum? Have you remembered everything? No blank spots?" Hermione asked frantically unable to fathom what her newly innocent Professor had been doing with her parents.

"Yes dear after recognizing your Professor everything came flooding back. I had a slight headache which he said was normal and your father was beside himself asking if you were ok. We could remember everything about you and London but we could also remember everything about our lives in Australia, it was rather confusing! Eventually we had the right past, not the one you had given us." Hermione looked down ashamed, fearing the backlash from her mother that she knew she deserved.

"Hermione I'll admit at first your father and I were deeply hurt, on one hand we couldn't believe you would do something like that to us, but then we also know you as our bright, fearless, and righteous daughter so if this was your decision for us then we can come to accept it. We'll both want the full story of course; once your father is home." Hermione sniffled and reached again for her mother,

"Of course Mum I will do anything you ask." Her mother hugged her back and smoothed her curly locks.

"Mum did Professor Snape do anything else?"

"No not really. He's quite abrupt isn't he, I'd always thought you'd exaggerated that a bit you know? All he said was 'I'm assuming that you are as intellectual as your daughter so you can sort out what happened for yourselves. Miss Granger should arrive in the next few months; wait for her and when you do see her tell her my debt is paid." Her mother attempted to impersonate his voice,

"Then he swept out of the room and it was like his cloak, that's what you call them?" Hermione nodded in understanding, "it was like his cloak was alive, you know?" Hermione smiled,

"We call it 'billowing' at school." She answered, and then they both laughed as they reminisced on the image.

"Anne? Who do you have visiting?" Hermione's father came yelling through the door sounding buoyed from his day off.

"Peter you won't believe it!" Anne yelled back jumping up to greet him with a kiss and hug.

'It's Hermione! She came just like he said she would" Hermione thought they placed a lot of emphasis on Professor Snape even though her mum teased him, it really sounded like she felt indebted to him.

Shaking off these thoughts Hermione rose to greet her father, rubbing her hands on her jeans nervously.

"Daddy?" Peter turned from his wife and looked at his only daughter,

"Hermione my girl come over here." She walked around the coffee table to greet her father.

"I'm so sorry Daddy." She whispered tearfully.

"It's ok love, it's going to be ok, your here now" He said as he grabbed her around her shoulders with one arm and used the other to tug her mother over for a three way hug. They all started crying and hiccupping and then laughing.

"So after flying on the back of the dragon from Gringotts we jumped off into a lake and swam to shore." Hermione's parents sat stock still mouths open in shock.

"Mum? Dad?" They both blinked rapidly and her Dad croaked out,

"Dragon?" Her mother equally hoarse said,

"You robbed a bank?" Hermione cringed a bit,

"Well while it was robbing Mum, in a way, we did free the dragon that was being horribly mistreated and abused." Her mum raised an eyebrow as if to say_ 'one does not exempt the other young lady'._

"So after that?" Her father prompted and Hermione continued her narrative.

"Well after that was what is known as the Final Battle now in the wizarding world. Harry defeated Voldemort after destroying all his Horcruxes and now he can never return."

"Hermione it can't have been just like that, is that when you made the debt with Professor Snape?"

Hermione thought back to that horrible night all the deaths she had seen. The adrenaline and fear from being so close to Voldemort while he talked of killing Harry and the master of the Elder wand. Snape's blood on her hands while she shakily tried to support his head and give him the few potions she had. Her mind at war on why she stayed back to save him and then justifying it with all the times he'd saved her. His penetrating gaze that she couldn't meet; feeling like he was seeing every fear she had, and everything she went though at the hands of his comrades. Then she thought of how her deepest secret had been her hope that this one good deed to her enemy would guarantee her safety throughout the battle. She remembered the guilt of thinking that when Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin were all dead and how they didn't have this chance to bargain with fate.

_No,_ she thought shuddering, _the most horrible part of the night wasn't saving Snape it was the knowledge that it wouldn't help her at all._

_Hermione walked swiftly through the tunnel leading to shrieking shack keeping her wand aloft and listening to make sure he wasn't following her. She deemed it safe once she reached the opening of the tunnel and once she immobilized the tree she started up the hill back to the castle. Hermione was foolish she trusted Voldemort's standoff too much and when she saw the figure in her peripheral she knew she made a deadly mistake. _

"_Protego!" she thought and blocked his oncoming spell, whirling around to face him head on she saw by the moonlight that it was Dolohov, smiling creepily out at her from dirt and blood filled hair._

"_Oh Miss mudblood saw me did she, your just too clever aren't you? That's the second time you've deflected that spell and there won't be a third! Expelliarmus!" He shouted. She threw up her shield charm just in time but missed the oncoming impedimenta. She went flying backwards and landed hard on her back, winded she thanked Merlin she managed to hold onto her wand. Knowing she had no time to waste she rolled to the right and rolled again just missing a slicing hex. _

"_Seriously you little bitch just. Stay. Still!" For each of his last words he fired a hex. Hermione barely managed to avoid the Stupefy and second Expelliarmus, but the Crucio got her. She felt like someone was ripping off her finger nails off one by one and then setting fire to all her extremities, all while the coldest of ice was shoved straight into her heart. She remembered swearing to herself that she'd never endure this again, and yet here she was splayed out on Hogwarts dew covered grass at the mercy of another evil foe. _

_He lifted the Crucio long enough to sit on her hips,_

"_You know mudblood I like you, you've got fire and a will to live I don't see very often. I want to keep you because I know I'll get real good playtime out of you." he said as he lightly traced his wand over her face and down her throat. Hermione was shaking but was relieved that he hadn't left the curse on too long, and now that she could think properly she realized he had nothing on Bellatrix. She looked around for her wand but it was too far away for her to reach, she thought quickly about what to do knowing she was out of time. He leant over her and ran his tongue over her cheek, _

"_I always try my mudbloods and I haven't found a dirt tasting one yet, but I've seen your blood and it's filled with mud. You are disgusting parasites and the only thing you're gonna be good for is licking my cock." Hermione was horrified; she would have preferred him to want to kill her than to suffer anything like that._

_She started struggling madly and bucking to get free but he grasped her shoulders and slammed her into the ground. Hermione saw stars, her head was throbbing and she couldn't fathom this was to be her end; a slave. She could not and would not become one, in one move with a strength she didn't know she possessed; she shrugged his hands off and slammed her forehead with all her momentum right into his nose. _

_Not stopping to wait for his reaction she pushed him off her and grabbed her wand, casting a full body bind. This time she disillusioned herself and she limped dizzily away, as swiftly as she could to get someone to take him in. Unfortunately, when Bill went back for him he was nowhere to be found. She never told anyone about what Dolohov's intentions were just that he'd tried to attack and she'd stopped him._

"Hermione? Hermione love?" Her mother voice brought her out of her memory.

"Hermione! What was all that about? Are you ok?" Hermione cleared her throat,

"I'm fine mum. It's just you know, it was a war, there were so many deaths and I don't really want to go into too much detail, the main thing is we won." She pasted a bland smile on her face. Her parents looked at each other worriedly and tightened their hold on their baby girl trying to show her that she was safe with them.

* * *

Hermione loved Sydney; it was such a beautiful bustling city. The outer suburbs where her parents lived were so tranquil and picturesque it was exactly the atmosphere she needed after all she'd endured. She began having nightmares every night since fully retelling her story to her parents. At first she kept putting up a silencing spell but then she realized that she needed their comfort, so each time she woke up in a cold sweat she crawled into her parent's bed like when she was a four year old and her mother would rub her back.

It was nearing the end of August now and Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table playing card games with her father while her mother prepared dinner.

"Rap! Rap! Rap!"

All three of the Grangers looked over to the sliding door where a tawny owl had landed on a potted plant. Hermione got up swiftly at the sight of it while Anne and Peter exchanged significant looks.

"There's two letters here, looks like from Harry and Hogwarts" Hermione informed them. She gave the owl some water and then a nibble of biscuit before it hooted and flew off. Hermione made her way in the sitting room and sat in the lounge chair trying to decide which letter to open first.

_**Hermione,**_

_**Ron and Harry here, we hope you're ok. **_

_**Thanks for sending your Patronus to let us know you were safe and that you had fixed your Mum and Dad up.**_

_**(Not that there was anything wrong with them except their minds, bloody hell!) **_

_**What Ron means to say Hermione, is we're glad they're ok and we miss you! We've got some news! Hogwarts is nearly rebuilt and we've been helping out! It was in a right shape, but we managed to get it all done as quick as we could, there are still a few last minute things we'll finish this week. **_

_**Get ready and hold your breath (you'll love this) there's gonna be a ball! Ginny is beside herself she can't wait for you to come back to organize all that girly stuff! She keeps talking about all our clothes and how we have to look our best, so be prepared!**_

_**I'm not looking forward to it as much. I've no doubt everyone will want a photo with boy-who-lived-again-and-again as I'm now called in the prophet. Will you be coming back? There's talk of letting the last year classes of Hogwarts repeat and they said they'll probably make the first year class double this year as there's not as many children starting this year. Everyone seems really worried about that actually. I'm pretty sure you'd be excited to be an actual seventh year and do your NEWTS right? Ron is nodding and rolling his eyes like I'm daft for even questioning it. **_

_**Anyway Professor McGonagall said she'd give you your formal invite which is good because I don't really remember the details. Don't shake your head I'm a guy remember? **_

_**Alright then we love you Hermione, travel safe and we hope to see you soon! Mrs. Weasley told me to tell you that you're welcome back at The Burrow anytime!**_

_**Love Harry and Ron**_

Hermione couldn't help smiling it was nice to hear the boys back to their light hearted selves and she assumed them helping with the rebuild of Hogwarts would have been therapeutic in a way. Going back to school as a student though she thought would be a difficult thing; they'd all been through so much that being treated like children again probably wouldn't mesh well with everyone. Musing on this she opened what she assumed was McGonagall's letter.

_**Dear Miss Granger,**_

_**I would like to announce formally to you that there will be a celebratory ball at the newly rebuilt Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will be celebrating the rebuild, the new school year and unveiling a memorial of all those who gave their lives in the war; they will not be forgotten. The ball will be open to all ministry officials, friends and family of students, and oversea alliances.**_

_**The Ball will be held, Monday the 31st of August at 6pm**_

_**I expect mature conduct and respect from all those who attend. **_

_**Lastly the school will be allowing for the previous year's students to repeat. The first years will combine from this year and last. Students that attend the ball may stay in their dormitories that evening and we will continue with the start of term feast and sorting ceremony the following night.**_

_**I encourage all those repeating student who are already of age to deeply consider returning, while yes we did go through a horrifying war, NEWTS are still going to be considered for career opportunities in whichever field you choose.**_

_**Please respond by owl your reply. I have also included a list of your school supplies and books should you decide to attend Hogwarts School for your seventh year.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Professor McGonagall**_

Hermione felt a pressure sitting on her chest making it difficult to breathe as she knew she would have to go back. How could she not?

_Would everyone expect it to go back to me answering every question and being the ultimate know-it-all?_ She asked herself.

Harry and Ron seemed to already think she was on her NEWTS bandwagon, when it was the last thing she had considered. She had been enjoying the monotony of no danger and yes even no magic. She questioned briefly how they could just get over everything they went through and then felt bad.

_There was nothing wrong with coping with everything however anyone could Hermione!_

Chastised by her inner harridan Hermione then considered what her parents would do, they knew their house was no longer standing and that had hit them hard.

W_ould they stay in Australia?_

Hermione didn't know what to think of that idea when she had just gotten them back.

_And yet why should they come back if she was just going to be at Hogwarts for the year_? She reasoned. They had their lives here still; all they had to do was change their names back to Granger as they did not feel truly like the Wilkes anymore. Then they could go on living in this beautiful part of the world and Hermione supposed it wouldn't be that bad, she could still visit when she needed a bit of respite.

* * *

Severus Snape would never outwardly show he was nervous but entering the Ministry, with its vaulted ceiling and too many people to count bustling about, he was definitely feeling twitchy. Of course he had been officially pardoned by Potter along with the Malfoys, but after his acts as a headmaster who allowed children to be tortured for near on a year, he definitely wasn't going to be favoured in a public setting.

What all the moronic people didn't know was that he had spent the whole year running around performing Confundus spells, Memory charms, and yes Imperios, on all the faculty and students. So while he was guilty of manipulation to make everyone believe his active role in it, many of them would have been dead and he along with them, if he hadn't hid his careful manipulation and involvement from the Carrows.

Kingsley and the Wizengamot had decided not to disclose these facts even though they showed him in a better light they assumed the parents would be in uproar over memory tampering and Imperios. So while it would have been easier in a way on Severus, he didn't really care what people thought of him but no Slytherin liked to be cornered.

He looked up at the focal point of the room the Dark Lord's MAGIC IS MIGHT statue had of course been replaced. Severus was surprised to find that the ministry was displaying a very public sign of unity for the new fountain and he deemed they were also striving to show that after the second war it was a new beginning. Striding pass the fountain he encountered many looks of shock and disbelief, sneering openly he swiftly clambered into the lift and shut the gates wanting no one to join him.

As he was travelling to Level One for his meeting with Kingsley, he noticed that there was a new department added onto Level Two but he didn't have a chance to hear the whole ridiculous spiel apart from 'Promotion of Inter-blood Unity.' Severus nostrils flared at this pronouncement and he filed it away for further speculation.

The lift shuddered to a stop and he managed to hold his balance, stepping out onto Level 1 he noticed Percy Weasley was Undersecretary to the Minister. Sneering he swept over to one of the many red-haired and freckle faced Weasleys and loomed ominously over his desk. Percy looked up in fright when a dark figure suddenly appeared over his station.

"Snape- uh Professo- Headmaster Snape" Severus's lip curled at his unintelligible stuttering, waiting silently for the twit to work out what he wanted to say.

"So sorry Sir, you surprised me. The Minister said to go straight through once you arrived." Inclining his head, Severus turned and walked to the Minister's office double doors. Upon opening the doors he noticed the office was relatively the same as before; full windows, showing a brightly shining sun that lit up the long mahogany desk that preceded it followed by two dark brown leather chairs facing where the minister sat behind the desk.

"Severus! Come in, come in!" Kingsley got to his feet beckoning him in.

"Shut the door would you?" Severus turned catching Weasley's eye and giving a smirk firmly closing the door.

"How are you Minister?"

"You can still call me Kingsley, Severus. I'm very well, and yourself? All healed?"

"Yes I'm doing quite well thank you."

"I noticed you had been out of London for a few weeks Severus, you missed a few things while you were gone."

"Oh?" Severus replied raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Come on sit down we'll go over everything." Severus swept around the chairs and placed himself on the end of his seat back straight and hands clasped on his knees.

"Would you like some refreshment Severus, tea, biscuits?"

"No, I thank you. What I would like to know are these things that I've apparently missed." He stated bluntly, looking the other man in the eye.

Kingsley cleared his throat and shuffled some papers in front of him. This, Severus knew boded ill for him; he knew other peoples nuances and avoidance tendencies from teaching brats for nigh on twenty years, and Kingsley was surely about to divulge something unpleasant.

"So have you thought about whether you'll be keeping your headmaster post Severus?" Severus furrowed his brow before replying.

"I'm not the headmaster Kingsley; I fled during the battle, as you well know, and the post officially went to Minerva."

"Yes I know this Severus but I don't believe the post actually went to Minerva, I think the castle recognized your absence and allowed Minerva to have control of the defenses, but as you've been gone you wouldn't know. Minerva can't access the headmaster's private chambers; she can enter the office but she is barred entry anywhere else. Therefore we have decided to see if you can gain admittance and if you do, you will remain headmaster." Kingsley finished in a steely tone and Severus's back straightened.

"I don't like being told I'm to do something Kingsley, in these intermittent weeks since I survived the battle I've enjoyed not having to answer to anyone."

"Severus you must understand that if Hogwarts has not allowed Minerva to take your post after your escape during the battle then she/the castle has obviously decided you are the rightful Headmaster."

"Well Kingsley even if I did decide to go back to the post, what do you assume the reaction of the parents and children are going to be when they learn of my continued incumbency?" He sneered.

"We've already decided to do a press release."

"You can stop right there Kingsley. In no uncertain terms will I be willing to do a press conference."

"Well Severus what about a written interview? Lee Jordan has asked to do coverage on the war and has been starting to interview different influential people. He's actually very talented and unbiased, which is good for any celebrity."

"I'm not a celebrity Kingsley."

"Oh I know you don't think you are Severus but everyone wants to know your full story what with all the unconfirmed rumors flying around about what Harry said during the battle, followed in a mere few weeks by your full pardon. Besides, once you have your interview out there you'll be inundated with support. Anyway at least go to Hogwarts and see for yourself what happens."

"Fine, but once I've made my decision its final."

"Very well Severus. Now onto other matters; Minerva is in charge of organizing a celebratory ball for the rebuilt Hogwarts, during which a war memorial is to be unveiled. It is set for the 31st of August, and then all students will return as per usual on the 1st. We have decided to combine the new first years with the previous first year class since all of the prior students will repeat last year. This will also allow the students that would have graduated last year to return as seventh years and prepare for their N.E.W.T exams." Severus mentally groaned,

_He was supposed to be headmaster of Potter, Weasley and Granger? Were they mad?_

"Now lastly I'll need you to head down to Level Two were we have a medical facility and healers set up for you to undergo a mandatory health examination, that is required so that we can have a reregister of every witch and wizard since the battle."

"What?" Severus uttered slowly.

"We need to reregister all civilians…"

"I heard what you said Kingsley, I didn't say pardon did I?" He stated in a silky whisper, and then leaning forward menacingly he continued.

"I asked what? Which unless I'm mistaken means I want more information specifying what you are talking about when you say health examination?" Kingsley's mouth open and closed like a fish for a few moments before he looked down and began shuffling his papers again,

_Aha _Severus eyes gleamed, _this is the information he's trying to avoid._

"So Kingsley would you care to clarify what exactly you expect me to do on Level two? Do tell me, what is the new subdivision called I missed the giant spiel in the lift." Kingsley looked up slowly composing himself.

"Well Severus we just need you to undergo a medical exam making sure you have no lingering effects of magic you haven't identified. It would be good for you to have your neck looked at by someone in the medical field; you never said how you survived that, just that you woke up and managed to find your dittany in your robes?" Severus imperceptibly shifted his eyes away and back again.

"Yes I'm not sure, it must not have been as bad as I originally assumed. I had anti-venom at my house so I apparated back there and mended it myself. As you know, I think like a Potions Master, so I was able to accomplish the task satisfactorily." He told him while grabbing his lapels and folding his arms together.

"Well of course you did a satisfactory job, but still every witch and wizard the Ministry's jurisdiction has been checked and reregistered. We need the information Severus, it's for everyone's safety and for further studies on making our new beginning much more effective than before." Kingsley shifted in his seat and Severus watched him without blinking until he continued, knowing it would make him uncomfortable.

"The healers will just do a diagnostic check take some blood and then you submit your wand and full name…" Kingsley said trying to sound dismissive, but his pallor giving away his uneasiness.

"Excuse me?" With a deadly whisper Severus rose from his chair and placed both hands on Kingsley's desk leaning forward on his arms to loom in front of the minister's face.

"Blood? You expect me to let you take my blood?" Kingsley leaned back and looked very nervous now.

"Now Severus…' Severus let him make his excuses while in his heightened position looked covertly at the man's important papers that he wouldn't let go of. All he was able to ascertain were lots of official seals and scrolls where the word 'unity' appeared with disturbing frequency, covered with arithmetic calculations. He also noticed a lot of magical procreation numbers and percentages of civilians, and all of the graphs looked alarmingly low. Perplexed Severus removed his hands and straightened turning his back to Kingsley and walking around the two chairs.

"..everyone else has done it." Kingsley finished his excuses and waited expectantly.

Severus having not listened tried to work out how he was going to get out of this predicament, if everyone else already had submitted their blood then they were all fools; to trust the ministry even though it was beginning to look more reformed, was patently stupid. They had to know how powerful blood could be and what a weakness they were making themselves open to.

"I want a vow Kingsley." Kingsley looked perplexed and then slightly worried before trying to cover his expression. Severus turned back to him and paused.

"I want vow that my blood will only be used for medicinal purposes and it is not to be used as a weakness against me through magic." Kingsley looked thoughtful for a moment and then brightened.

"Of course Severus, although you are the only one to demand one I don't see a problem with it; I Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic swear to Severus Snape Headmaster of Hogwarts that I and anyone in contact with it, will only use Severus Snape's blood for medicinal purposes and it will not be used as a weakness against him through magic." Kingsley said swiftly and Severus felt like he had been deceived. The Minister had rushed into the vow so quickly with no terms of his own that Severus was even more suspicious of his motives. Sneering at the situation Severus swept towards the door turning back before opening them,

"Good day minister, thank you for agreeing to the vow, I'll make my way to Level Two and then on to Hogwarts."


End file.
